


always room for one more

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Kinda?, M/M, Sub Yukhei, also kinda?, how the fuck do i tag tihs, its a college au! surprise, sugar daddy ten, this is a whole fucking mess, uh, who likes being called mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he knows its a bad idea. he knows he shouldn’t be so curious - he knows exactly what’s going on, but he’s been curious as to who… you know. who’s taking it. he can’t imagine yukhei taking it from ten, but ten’s entire existence screams ‘dominant.’ mark can’t help but give in to his curiosity and creep down the hall to peek through the open door.orin which mark comes home to ten and yukhei fucking and joins in.





	always room for one more

**Author's Note:**

> this is just. shitty. the titles shitty. the ending's shitty. i'm the worst.
> 
> anyway this is from a cc prompt i accidentally deleted B') about sugar daddy ten ending up with two babies to spoil and the fucking was in there somewhere  
> as usual i went off prompt 
> 
> not betad not spell checked  
> im so sorry

when yukhei first mentioned the sugar daddy thing to mark, he wasn’t enthused. he wanted to know everything about whoever yukhei was talking to, was skeptical about every person the chinese boy gushed about. they’d been roommates for two years and friends for at least 6 - its only natural mark would be worried about yukhei trying to navigate the world of sugar daddies. or any world, to be honest. 

so then yukhei met ten online. they hit it off and had great chemistry together, but mark wasn’t sure about it. yukhei and ten talked back and forth for several months before they could actually meet, as ten was travelling a lot preparing for a new branch opening of his business in a different country. 

after the months passed, ten and yukhei were finally able to set up a time for them to meet. it was all yukhei would talk about for probably two weeks, and mark had to admit the way his best friend was so excited, so _happy_ was very endearing. 

but he still didn’t like it. 

mark insisted he meet ten as well. he hid his more serious worries behind a mask of “i have to make sure this guy is good enough for my best friend” and _somehow_ managed to get yukhei to convince ten to let him tag along when they met. 

he only half-regretted it. ten was intimidating for someone so… small. he carried an air of dominance that made mark kind of uncomfortable, but wasn’t a bad guy. he and yukhei made heart eyes at each other the whole time, and _that’s_ what made mark regret insisting to come along. he couldn’t handle the amount of pure attraction the pair emitted. 

that was the only time he insisted on meeting ten, and time passed as normal - except not really. as the two entered their third year of university, mark found himself drowning in his major, his minors, his extracurriculars. he had always liked to keep busy, but it was getting to a point where he wasn’t getting home until 11, 12 at night. he never saw yukhei and ten together, never saw ten period, and that in itself didn’t bother him - it was just that yukhei spent so much of his free time with ten that, subsequently, mark never saw yukhei.

until about halfway through the semester. 

mark’s able to come home early - yes 10 o’clock is _early_ for him - and is excited for a night of doing nothing. maybe with yukhei, but he isn’t sure. 

he walks into a dark apartment, wonders briefly if it’s date night - who is he kidding every night can be date night, there isn’t a schedule - but his thoughts are cut short when the unmistakable sound of yukhei moaning floats into the entryway. 

mark flinches and reaches up to rub his temples before toeing off his shoes and moving further into the apartment to glance down the hallway yukhei’s bedroom is attached to. the door is open slightly, dim light (most likely from yukhei’s shitty old lamp) spilling part of the way down the hall. 

he knows its a bad idea. he _knows_ he shouldn’t be so curious - he knows exactly what’s going on, but he’s been curious as to who… you know. who’s taking it. he can’t imagine yukhei taking it from ten, but ten’s entire existence screams ‘dominant.’ mark can’t help but give in to his curiosity and creep down the hall to peek through the open door. 

as usual, his imagination has let him down, and the image of yukhei on his hands and knees with ten gripping his hips as he fucks into him hard surprises mark, pulls a small gasp from him. a small gasp which goes unnoticed by yukhei, but not by ten. 

the older man turns his head and makes eye contact with mark in the doorway. his eyes widen a bit, hips stuttering for half a second before yukhei’s needy whine of ‘mommy, please’ grabs his attention once more and he regains his pace. after a moment of holding mark’s eye, ten slows his thrusts and leans over yukhei’s back, grinding into him and whispering in the younger’s ear.

mark doesn’t have to guess at what ten whispered, knows he’s doomed when yukhei’s head whips around with wide eyes and pink cheeks and they make eye contact as well. 

“m-mark--” yukhei starts to speak, but is cut off by a moan forced from him by a hard thrust from ten, who has straightened up once again and gone back to fucking the younger. “sh-shit, ten, wait, plea-- _fuck_.” 

the way yukhei’s back arches when ten’s dick brushes his prostate has mark feelin some kinda way. ah, horny, that’s the way it has him feeling. part of him thinks he shouldn’t be so hard from seeing his best friend getting fucked by his sugar daddy, calling him _mommy_ … but its so erotic he can’t help the twitch of his dick in his pants when yukhei whines. 

“why don’t we ask mark to play, baby?” ten’s voice is smooth, velvety and seductive and enticing. yukhei shakes his head, letting it hang down so he won’t be tempted to keep looking at mark. “why not? you told me not too long ago you’d thought about it, didn’t you, xuxi?” 

at this point, mark is more surprised at the use of ‘xuxi’ than by the implication that yukhei’s thought about doing _something_ with mark before. sure, it’ll take him some time to come to terms with the fact that the sexual tension mark thought he’d been imagining just before ten and yukhei met was real, but they’d known each other for _years_ and yukhei never let mark call him xuxi; insisted it was too cutesy, too… babyish. 

“p-please stop,” yukhei whines again, reaches a hand back to push against ten’s thigh and earns a swift smack to his ass in return that has him crying out. 

mark almost rushes forwards, wants to tell ten that yukhei said _stop_ , but ten side-eyes him before cooing at yukhei, “you don’t really want me to stop, do you? you know what to say if you do, but you’re just putting on a show. don’t want your cute little friend to know how much you’re getting off on him watching you take my cock, right, baby boy?” 

the needy sob that comes from yukhei is answer enough for ten, who leans down and presses his lips along yukhei’s spine before pulling out and crawling on the bed to sit against yukhei’s headboard. he looks at mark again.

“green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop.” 

the youngest looks from ten to yukhei, still on all fours with his head hanging down, then back to ten and nods. he thinks he might as well take advantage of the situation. yukhei can stop it all with a single word if that’s what he wants, but until that happens... 

“excellent.” the mischievous glint in ten’s eyes almost makes mark shudder. “xuxi, come here, pup.”

yukhei does as he’s told, crawls over to ten with his head still hanging, straddles the older’s thighs and buries his head in his neck. the image is amusing, honestly, giant yukhei bending to the whims of ten, hiding in his neck, holding onto him like a life-line. 

“how do you want mark to play with you, baby?” ten asks, rubbing his hands up and down yukhei’s sides. “wanna show him what you can do with that pretty mouth? or maybe you want him to fuck you?” 

yukhei shrugs, mutters something against ten’s skin that mark can’t hear, and ten motions for mark to come join them on the bed. which he does. he doesn’t need any more instruction than that. 

“xuxi said it’s up to us,” ten tells mark once he’s sitting on the edge of the bed and he reaches out with one hand and slides it up underneath the hem of mark’s shirt, fingers pressing lightly into the barely-there muscles. “why don’t you take this off, pretty boy.” 

mark does as he’s told again - if there’s one thing he is, it’s obedient - and sheds his t-shirt quickly before tossing it aside. ten’s eyes are sharp, roaming mark’s torso and taking in his smooth skin quietly before muttering, “c’mere,” which has mark sliding further up the bed to slide into place behind yukhei. 

he pulls the bigger boy towards him, pressing his chest flush to his back and burying his nose in the junction of his neck and shoulder and asks, “is this okay?” 

for a moment, yukhei doesn’t say anything, eyes downcast, but he speaks when ten wraps a hand loosely around his leaking cock.

“y-yes, it’s fine.” he looks up and makes eye contact with ten, who raises an eyebrow at him. “i-i, m-mommy’s right, i told him i thought it’d be fun for you to play with us, and i didn’t want him to stop when you saw us.” 

mark can barely keep up with the whiny babble spewing from yukhei, but there it is again - the ‘mommy’ that has mark’s breath catching in his throat. he never would have pegged himself to be into that kind of thing, but the ten’s gentle cooing and easy dominance fit the role. and its so fucking hot. 

“what a good baby, right, mark?” ten leans forward and takes one of yukhei’s nipples into his mouth, licking and nipping the sensitive bud until yukhei is squirming and whimpering and, when ten pulls away to switch nipples, his nipple is hard and pink, slightly shiny with ten’s saliva. “good boys get rewards, xuxi.” 

ten’s other hand appears, then, going between yukhei’s legs and sliding up against mark’s crotch, rubbing against the bulge in his jeans. the oldest giggles - fucking _giggles_ \- and squeezes around the form of mark’s hard cock. 

“he’s so hard, xuxi,” he says, grinning up at both of them but meeting yukhei’s eyes once again. “who would have known you’d both be so easy? two little sluts, getting worked up so easily. just needed mommy to come take care of you, huh?” 

mark’s dick twitches against ten’s hand at that; it sounds so incredibly filthy and he’s not sure if it’s just the filthy words or ten’s voice making it sound so sinful. 

“oh? mark likes that,” ten notes, using his one hand to unzip marks jeans as best he can before mark reaches down to help, just pushing his pants and boxers down his thighs instead and earning a pleased chuckle from ten, who wraps a hand around mark’s dick properly. “do you want me to tell you about mark’s cock, xuxi? how hard and warm and thick it is in my hand? maybe i’ll play with mark and you can watch, since you can’t decide what you want.”

yukhei whines. “you said i was good, though…” 

“you have been, baby,” ten replies, teasing the head of mark’s cock with a thumb. “but then i remembered you were being indecisive. but i know you like it when mommy makes the decisions for you. if you get to play, or cum, or where you get played with. what if i decided you don’t get to play with mark?” 

“please, mommy.” yukhei pouts. “please, let me play with mark. i’ll be good, really, i promise.” 

the power play between the two is definitely doing something for mark - he loves seeing yukhei, normally confident and goofy and loud, reduced to begging. his mind wanders, thinking about all the times he’s missed out on yukhei being like this just across the apartment from him. he doesn’t realize he’s started grinding against ten’s hand until it’s gone, and mark groans at the loss of contact.

“i’m glad you can make a decision for yourself, baby.” ten’s stood on the bed and is bent at the waist, holding yukhei’s chin and grinning down at him. yukhei’s got his mouth open, and he’s whimpering softly - mark wonders what he missed when he zoned out. “i’m proud of you for deciding. you’re a good boy. mommy’s dumb little needy puppy.” 

ten hands mark the lube and that’s when mark catches up, realizes what’s going on. his heart pounds in his chest when he uncaps the bottle. he looks up again to see ten licking obscenely into yukhei’s mouth and mark thinks he could probably cum untouched just from the needy whimpers coming from yukhei. 

of course he won’t let himself, though. he smears lube over his cock, pumps himself with a hand before spreading yukhei’s ass cheeks and pressing the head of his cock against the other’s already loose hole. 

yukhei lets out a high pitched keen as mark fills him, a noise that’s cut short by ten leading yukhei’s head to his cock by tugging on his hair. the chinese boy still whines and whimpers around ten’s cock, bobbing his head slowly and pulling off completely to turn his head and look at mark’s face.

“uh-uh, pet,” ten tsks, grabs a fistfull of yukhei’s hair and pulls his head back to his crotch. “you’ll have plenty of time to look at mark later. right now, you should be gagging on mommy’s cock, alright?” 

mark groans at the sight of yukhei taking almost all of ten’s length into his mouth. his lips wrap around ten’s dick so prettily, but he’s only in control of the pace for a moment before ten starts thrusting shallowly into his mouth. 

“mark.” ten grabs his attention and raises an eyebrow. “you have something you should be doing about now, too, don’t you, pretty?” 

the younger nods, blushing and feeling a bit like he’s been scolded, then grips yukhei’s hips and pulls most of the way out before thrusting back in hard. yukhei feels amazing around him, tight and hot and squeezing him so perfectly. he sets a pace similar to that ten has set in fucking his mouth, and the room fills with the sound of yukhei’s whimpers and skin on skin and the filthy wet sounds of ten fucking yukhei’s mouth. 

they’re all focused on their respective tasks, trying only to reach end goal now - the tension has built up enough, they’re all needy and grabbing whatever they can reach (ten grabbing yukhei’s hair and mark grabbing yukhei’s hips and yukhei grabbing ten’s thighs) as they chase that pleasurable feeling that’s just barely out of reach. 

mark tries his best to find yukhei’s prostate while he fucks him, and finds it after a bit of an angle struggle, but yukhei’s sob around ten’s cock his very rewarding. mark tries to keep brushing the bundle of nerves, wants to make it as good as he can for yukhei - though he’s sure he’s enjoying it a lot as is. 

their noises get louder as they all approach their orgasms and, surprisingly, mark cums first - chokes out that he’s close and is encouraged by ten to fill yukhei up, to which yukhei whines his approval - filling yukhei with his cum and earning a pleased groan in return. ten cums next, paints yukhei’s face with his cum and flopping down on the bed, panting. 

yukhei’s rutting against the bed, nearly sobbing at how badly he wants to cum, desperate for that little bit of touch he needs to finish. mark and ten reach for his leaking cock at the same time, laugh when their hands collide and then touch him together - ten playing with the tip and mark using yukhei’s precum to ease the glide of his hand as he strokes him. it doesn’t take long for yukhei to cum like that.

the three of them sit there - okay, lie, yukhei flops face down on the bed, waves away mark’s exclamation about yukhei getting cum on his sheets - and catch their breath. 

“well, that was… unexpected,” mark admits after a bit. 

“agreed.” ten nods, rubbing his hand gently over yukhei’s back.

“my bathroom’s got a bigger tub than yukhei’s,” mark says. “we should clean up. also i will not allow either of you to sleep in this bed until the sheets are washed, so my bed’s free game, but i’m not sure if we’ll all fit.”

“we’ll make it work,” ten insists, reaching his free hand over to grab mark’s. “if you’re willing, that is.” 

it takes mark a moment to realize ten isn’t talking about just the bed, and he just blinks stupidly at the man for a moment before shrugging. .

“i mean…” he clears his throat. “i wouldn’t mind, but i don’t want to… mess anything up.” 

yukhei scoffs, barely audible since he’s still face-planted into the bed, then turns his head to glance over at mark.

“we - i’ve been meaning to talk to you about it, but you’ve been busy,” he huffs. “ten brought it up first, said something dumb like, ‘hey i haven’t seen your suspicious cute friend around, invite him for dinner,’ which devolved into ‘hey i haven’t seen your hot best friend in a while, we should invite him to hang out with us or something,’ which further devolved into ‘hey what would you think about fucking your friend.’”

“that is _not_ how it happened and you know it, wong yukhei.” ten frowns, flicks yukhei’s ear, but mark does notice the faint blush on the older man’s cheeks. “anyway. nothing needs to be decided now.”

“so…” mark trails off. “bath?” 

“bath.”


End file.
